


Sneaking Out, Scrying, and Other Infractions

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Luke's Coven [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alabaster has a crush, F/M, Leo likes spying on people, Luke's a tired careprovider, M/M, Percy keeps sneaking out, Treehouses, WITCHES AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Leo has a spy follow Percy who's sneaking out and shares the images with the other witches.





	Sneaking Out, Scrying, and Other Infractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended version of what I originally was going to do for the Witches chapter in Valdangelo 400 word AU.  
> Feel free to suggest ideas of what else I could do with this series, because I don't have any more ideas.

“I don’t know how anyone can stand going to human villages for a date,” Nico remarked, watching Percy slip away from the coven again. If Luke caught him, he’d be grounded again. Nico half wanted to show up on Luke’s doorstep just to watch the other witch get in trouble, except Luke was still upset with him about him making out with the Leo in the potion lab. The potion hadn’t exploded too badly.

Leo leaned back from his perch at the edge of the treehouse deck to look up at Nico. “I’ve spelled a fly to follow him. We could find out.”

“I wanna watch!” Alabaster called out from the treehouse next door as he leaned over the railing so far, Nico was half afraid he was going to fall.

“Don’t test the railing so much Alabaster!” Ethan called out, and Nico jolted at the appearance of the other witch in their doorway with a bag of chips. Ethan looked over him, casually taking a handful out. “By the way, you guys need more chips.”

“Dude! This isn’t even your house,” Leo cried, and Nico rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure if Ethan still had his own treehouse; he seemed to hang out in everyone else’s treehouse.

Ethan quirked an eyebrow at Leo, glancing at Alabaster again before turning to Nico. “Luke sent me to watch over you guys. He’s got a new recruit he’s working with. I’ll let him know Percy’s gone when he’s done. Alabaster that’s not a safe way to move between houses!”

Nico didn’t look over. The young witch always seemed on the verge of danger. He had to be kept in sight at all times. “Where’s Hazel?”

“Helping to introduce the new witch. It’s a girl this time.”

“We’re having another girl!” Alabaster cut in, appearing on Ethan’s shoulders. Nico bit back a laugh at Ethan’s annoyed expression. Alabaster had a tendency to use his magic to appear in places he could see, particularly around Ethan.

Ethan roughly removed the young witch from his shoulders with a scowl. Alabaster latched on his legs. Leo laughed, leaning against Nico’s leg, cooing at the older witch, “He’s got a crush on you, Ethan.”

“He’s all mine,” Alabaster confirmed, still latched on Ethan’s leg despite the other witch trying to pry him off.

“Don’t encourage him,” Ethan growled with a glare at Leo. Nico knew his boyfriend was giving their babysitter his signature smirk.

Ethan rolled his eyes and shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, giving up on removing Alabaster from his leg. Alabaster seemed to take that as his cue to hang off Ethan’s arm as he stared at Nico and Leo. “I want to see what Percy’s up to.”

Leo got up. “I’ll get the scrying bowl and bring it to our circle couch.” The “couch” were really just various sized cushions laid on the floor and  a back around them.

Ethan gave them a look as Nico sauntered past him as well. “You better not have done anything there.”

“Done what?” Alabaster asked as he flipped off Ethan’s arm. Ethan’s own dark magic could be felt wrapping around the young witch to make sure he landed safely. Nico gave him a knowing look. Ethan didn’t respond.

“I make no promises.”

Ethan groaned. Alabaster grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the “couch” as he proudly declared: “You’re sitting beside me!”

Nico laughed as he followed his boyfriend to the “couch” wanting to wrap his arms around his waist. However, he didn’t want the water to be spilt. Once, Leo placed the bowl in the open center of the couch, Nico grabbed around his waist and pulled him into the cushions with him. Leo giggled and rolled over to snuggle with his boyfriend.

“Get the scrying going,” Ethan barked.

Leo stuck his tongue out at him, but pulled away from Nico and swirled the water with a simple spell. The clear liquid rippled from the center with color until they were seeing Percy checking over his shoulder on the edge of the nearest town. He slipped into a strange building that Nico couldn’t identify. It was on the ground like all buildings in the non-magical towns. The writing seemed to be completely different than what Nico was familiar with. He wondered if Percy could read it.

The fly  roamed the room a moment before settling on a table that Percy took a seat at. There was a blonde girl sitting across from him with her hair pulled in a pigtail and a book spread in front of her. She seemed like she could be studying spells, but people in that town didn’t study spells. Nico wasn’t sure what they studied.

_ “So Wise Girl what are you reading today?” Percy asked the blonde girl.  _

__ _ She looked up at him. “The history of witches. I want to know what your people are like. Why aren’t there more of your people living here?” _ _   
_ __ _ “You know you could just ask me.” _

__ _ She gave him a pointed look.  _

__ _ “We live in trees?” Percy offered sheepishly. _

__ _ “Why trees?” _

_ Percy flushed. “I have no idea. It’s just where we build our homes. They’re interlinked with bridges. Like your streets.” _

“Well that was easy,” Luke sighed, and Nico looked up to see the older witch come in and flop on their cushions. Ethan looked relieved at his appearance, despite Alabaster clinging to him, looking half asleep.  Luke frowned as he noticed the scrying image. “Is that Percy?”

“Yep. He snuck out again for a date in the hunter town,” Ethan said.

“They’re not all hunters. Most of the hunters have moved or died out in the past decade,” Luke said off-handedly. “Is he telling that girl about being a witch?”

“Apparently, he’s been doing it since before this date,” Nico happily volunteered. Percy was going to kill him.

“I’m going to ground him for life,” Luke announced. 

“Why don’t you recruit her for your coven?” Ethan offered.

“Oh, I am. But I’m still grounding him for life.”

**3 hours later…**

Percy sauntered home, looking like he was walking on a cloud. He abruptly seemed to fall back to the ground when he saw Luke standing in his ways with his arms crossed. Luke let him start shifting uncomfortable in the stretching silence.

“You’re on Alabaster watch for the next month. Ethan’s going on a vacation. Any injuries he acquires will be taken out of your potion ingredients and spell books. When you’re not watching him, you’ll be confined to your room until I say otherwise,” Luke told him.

“Standard barrier spell?” Percy asked weakly. Luke nodded. “Seems kind of harsh.”

“So’s breaking the first rule. You’re lucky I’m letting you stay.”

Percy slunked off, and Luke watched the kid with a tired sigh.


End file.
